dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Forgotten
Revenge of the Forgotten is the tenth episode of the third series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Horrified at the fact that Leanne is still alive and is preparing to carry out her revenge, Dave plays for time and asks how she is here. Leanne decides to grant his request, telling them all how she was left alone in the scrapyard for years after Dave left her there. She kept herself sane thanks to her thoughts of revenge, even if she was weakened and in pain every day. Finally, a group of preservationists bought her and removed her from the yard. She was taken to a small heritage line and formulated her plan as she was restored. She suffered a brief setback due to the plans of her new owners, so she killed them horribly and fled to the main line. Leanne confirms that she was the engine that Brian and Raymond saw at the Junction and that now that she has captured all of the Dark Railway, she can enact her revenge. As she laughs madly, Eustace suddenly reminds her that she has forgotten about 257 Squadron. Deciding she has time, Leanne leaves to capture him, telling the others there is no chance of escape. Meanwhile, back on the Dark Railway, 257 has returned having been unable to find out what has happened to the others. He goes to sleep at the Junction, and wakes up to find himself being dragged by Leanne without his crew. After a brief stop, Leanne accidentally snaps the coupling between them, leaving 257 alone in a station. He finds the help of two random people on the platform and chases after the Jubilee. When Leanne returns, none of the others have managed to escape. She becomes angry when she finds she has lost 257, and explains that she is to put each of them into a roaring fire, melting them down and is planning to kill Brian first in order to see Dave suffer. As she explains, Dave suddenly spots 257 coming into the yard behind her, and asks to speak to her alone as a distraction. Once they are away from the others, Dave tells her that she still looks beautiful and that he has never stopped loving her. Leanne falls for it, though before she decides to let them leave together, she notices that the other engines have now escaped. Furious, Leanne pulls Dave towards the burning fire, but before she can kill him, two small tank engines race into the yard and slam into her, derailing her. Dave is stunned to see Sir Edgar Woolwinder and Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor emerge from the gloom. As they leave, Leanne screams that this is not the last they will see of her and that she will get her revenge. Edgar and Bob pull Dave all the way back to Galen Junction, revealing that Theo and Otto telephoned them and told them what was happening. Dave thanks them for their help and the two tank engines leave. Dave pulls into the sheds next to Brian and Raymond and they begin talking about whether or not Leanne will be back. Brian calls Dave and 257 heroes, but the big green engine says he is not a hero: he's just Dave. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Theo * Sir Eustace Missenden * 257 Squadron * Leno * Sir Edgar Woolwinder * Leanne * Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor * Otto (does not speak) * Colin (cameo) * Eddie (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Allan (cameo) * The Scrapyard Shunter (cameo) * Mr. Dark (mentioned) Locations * Doncaster Works * Parry Scrapyard * The Preserved Railway * Galen Junction * Galen Junction Shed * York Trivia * This episode marks the last appearances of Sir Edgar Woolwinder and Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor to date. * This episode marks Leanne's last appearance until the fifth series episode, Repulse. Goofs * The scenes in Parry Scrapyard and Doncaster Works show several body shells of diesels in the background, even though this episode takes place in the mid-1960s. Episode * Revenge of the Forgotten on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes